User blog:BrightXeno/Xtra Dimension Chapter 1
'Episode 1': New,Blue and Little Narrator:Today is one sunny day, The Raiders are doing whatever they want and Stno, of course, is trying to find new ways to use his cyan energy Nothing Special Stno's Dorm : 3:50 P.M Stno:Geez, nothing ever happens around here since we stopped Reverse, his cronies and the others Ra:Without something happenin, it's basically nothin here Rakion:Right. so what do we do now. (Sees Tekno Tinkering with a strange machine) Stno: Tekster? What exactly are you doing? Tekno:i'm making a porteleporter Ra:PortylaWHAT? Rakion:A Teleporter, we can be able to visit any place we want undetected Tekno: Like so (Puts his hand trough the portal and grabs one of Ben's Lightsabers) Stno:Nice! maybe we can use that for fun Tekno:There are still minor modifications i still need to do to this thing Rakion:Whatever, hey, wanna watch "The Lego Movie?" Ra;I'm alright with it Stno:Sure Tekno:Alright, i do need a break after fixing that machine Rakion:Alright, let's go! (the Group leave) Nolik's Arrival Outside Stno's Dorm: 6:30 P.M Stno: EVERYTHING IS--- Rakion:Can you cut that out Stno, it's getting repetitive Ra:I Thought it was catchy Tekno:(With a poker face) You have weird tastes in music Ra Stno:Anyway,(Opens the door)Will you help me train in---------- WHAT THE? (The Guys see an unconsious stickkid with an appearance similar to this ------> Ra:Umm, is it me, or do i see a dead stickman in the middle of the room? ???:(Regains consiousness)Oh mama mia, my head is spinning!(Sees the Other Stickmen) Oh my (Turns into an oversized screw) Tekno:Wow, not even Garyn's inventions could analyze THAT! (Stno Interacts with the screw, before turning back into the stickman) Rakion:Just WHO ARE YOU? ???:Umm, I Already broke the code once, and i'm not breaking the code again Stno:Code? Ra:Tell us who you are (Puts up fist) We have other means of making you talk (??? Is in fear) Stno: Ra? Stop hurting him Ra:Wha? He Won't tell us his name Stno:Didn't you hear him, he won't tell us because he has to hide his exsistance Tekno:Wha. Why? Stno:We will have to wait tommorow to Question him Ra:Alright, Let's Train Stno,Tekno and Rakion :YEAH! ???:Train for what? Ra:Stno wants to find new ways to use his powers ???:Powers? Like Electricity. Tekno:Cyan energy. ???:What's--- Stno:CAN WE GO NOW? Tekno: Fine dad, hey I'll catch up with ya later Stno's Dorm: 9:00 P.M (Stno gets ready for bed) ???:Umm, can i sleep with you? Stno:Huh? Why? ???:Because i might have nightmares. I Usually sleep with my Masiya Stno:Masiya? Tekno:C'mon! Turn off the lights Stno:Fine, you can sleep here tonight ???:Hurray! Ra:Stno! Close the Lights Stno:Alright! (Turns off the lights and everybody goes to bed) Stno's Dorm: 11:30 P.M ???:(In His Sleep)N-No! Masiya, Papus, Simka? Where are you? (Stno wakes up because of this) Stno:Huh? (??? Twists and turns in his bed) Stno:Hey, hey, wake up! ???:(Wakes up) huh? AHH! oh, it's you Stno:You had a nightmare? ???:Yes i did Stno:If that's the case, you can sleep next to me ???:Alright Stno's Dorm: 8:45 A.M (Stno and ??? Are With the Rakion Raiders) Zora:Wow Cyil:Cute! Martial:Umm Falco:Alien? Shadow:Umm Stno, Who Exactly is he? Stno:I Saw him before when i was watching "The Fixies" With him a few hours ago, so guys: This is Nolik Nolik:Hi. Zora:How did he get here in the first place? Tekno:Must be the Teleportal Ra:I Thought it was the porteleporter Stno:So "Nolik" What's your job Nolik:With my family, i fix every device that is broken, when i'm not doing that, i play with Simka and Tom Thomas Jamaica:The Pussycat? Ra:Simka? Nolik:She is my sister. Shadow: Siblings much? Nolik:We are fast, strong and crafty, we use this to help us in our jobs Jamaica:Looks like Tekno has a rival! Tekno:Shut your mouth! Zora:Any Abilities? Nolik:I Just said them Rakion:No, he means any abilities that can help us in battle Nolik:Battle? Stno:He's only five years old, so don't expect much on him, I did see he had good swordsmanship though Ra:To Fix some glue Stno:Anyway, we better show him the ropes around here so he won't get caught up in the confusion 'Episode 2': Finding Power Explination Drillfield: 1:00 P.M Nolik:Blues? Stno:They are the invaders that want to capture us and turn us into blues Tekno:Just think they are aliens invading Slusher Ra:You need a power to fend them off Nolik:What kind of power Stno:Depends on what you're good at... Nolik the Archer Zora's Dorm: 1:03 P.M (Zora is Seen Practicing archery) Stno:Zora? Zora:What is it? Bet you are not gonna tell everyone that incedent a few months ago? Stno:N-No, i want you to train him (Points to nolik, who is waving) Zora:That kid?... Alright Zora's Dorm: 2:25 P.M (Nolik seen holding a bow and arrow, then shoots, the arrow bounces around the room and goes out teh window, hitting Zero) Zero:(From the window)OW! Zora:I Think you're bad at this Nolik:I'm not an expert at that. StZero:(Bursting the Door open) WHO SHOT THAT ARROW? Zora:Wasn't me! I was teaching Nolik how to shoot Zero:Nolik? You mean that little blue? Zora:Yep (Zero Proceeds to Attack Nolik, only to be stopped by Stno) Stno:Zero, he's only a little kid, don't think of him as a maverick, or blue for that matter. Zero:Then why did he shoot? Stno:We're trying to find what is nolik's power. Zora:I Head he was a great swordsman Zero:Swordsman? MegamanNolik(Zero) Zero's Dorm: 2:50 P.M (Nolik and Zero enter Zero's dorm) Axl:Hey zero! (Spots Nolik) Who's the Small fry? Zero:A new recruit, His name is Nolik, i'm training him Axl:Nolik? Why you training him Zero? Zero:Stno says i have to help him find his power Axl:Alright, just make sure he does not demolish the Building kay? Zero:Affirmative Zero's Dorm: 3:00 P.M (Nolik is seen holding a Sabre) Zero:So Nole, if you want to find your power, then you can copy this (Does a Variety of Moves From Megaman X 4-8, Ending with tenhousha) Nolik:Wow! Zero:Now you try (Nolik Attempts to copy all of zero's techuniques, but only after the first one, Nolik's Sabre Flies out of his hand, Hitting Axl) Zero:This is bad Axl: Zero? Whose saber is this? (Points to the saber Stabbed in his chest) Zero:Nolik. Axl:Maybe he is not good with Swords,maybe Nolik the Gunman (Nolik is seen with one of Axl's guns) Axl:If you want to be a gunman,you need accuracy, and i'm here to give you that (Axl Shoots 3 Cans, with each shot knocking the cans down) Axl:Now you try Zero's Dorm: 3:15 P.M (The Scene shows Nolik's failed attempts to hit the cans) Axl:No! Not like--- (Nolik Acidentally Shoots Axl) (Stno Bursts trough the door) Stno:What is going on around ---(Doges one of nolik's shots) Here? Axl:Teaching him how to use a gun Stno:Nolik is only 5 Years old! How could you teach him that! Axl:I Had no other choice (Stno Grabs nolik) Stno:I Think i should take him away from here) The Discovery Tekno's Dorm: 4:00 P.M Tekno:So many Failed Attempts, HOW COULD WE FIND NOLIK'S--- Nolik:J-Just stop, maybe i am not supposed to have a power, maybe i can i don't know, turn on the TV with my mind or someting ,But maybe not (The TV Turns on) Stno:Umm, who had the remote? Tekno:No one (They stare at the TV, then at nolik) Stno:I Think we found his power Tekno:The Power to Manipulate Gadgets at will! Nolik:Really? (Stares at the lights,then they turn off, the computer, the cursor moves without the mouse moving)I DO HAVE A POWER! 'Episode 3':Concerned (Nolik Plays around with his power, pranking everyone with a device, he turns on Tekno's Portal device and it opens, with Simka on the other Side) Stno's Dorm: 5:30 P.M Simka:Nolik! What are you doing there, and why do you look like that? Nolik:I Don't know, but i finally have a power i can use! Simka:Power?(Sarcastically) Yeah right. Nolik:You have to believe me, i had one of the most wonderful day of my life! (Stno and the Rakion Raiders Go into Stno's Dorm) Nolik:First i had Arche---- Stno:Nolik? What are you doing here? and Who are you talking to? Nolik:Simka, my sister, Why dont you meet her? (Stno and the others walk up to the portal) Simka:Umm, who are you? Stno:I am---(Gets cut off by martial) Martial:We should be asking YOU that question Stno:Guys? Zora:Who are you in the First place? Stno:Guys? Cyil:What do you do? Stno:Guys? Shadow:Where do you train? Stno:GUYS! (The Team is Silenced) Stno:I Am Stnoriel, Leader of the Slashers, the group that was asking you earlier was the Rakion Raiders Simka:Raiders? Do they Pillage Villages or Anything? Rakion:Not that kind of Raiders! Stno:I'm guessing you and Nolik are Siblings. Simka:Exactly, Nolik keeps being a jokester and usually gives us a job, because he keeps breaking things. Stno:(Wow, Ironic for a Fixie) Anyway, can you come here for a second, into OUR realm? Simka:Alright (Goes into the portal, but it spits her out)Strange. Stno:What? Simka:Nolik was able to pass trought that hole, but not me Tekno:That's because you don't have a preloaded Stickman form Simka:Stickman? Stno:Nolik was Able to Enter Because he Already has a stickman form i Drew him (Grabs a page from tthe fanfic Including Stnolik's Picture) See? Simka:I Get it, so I Won;t be able to enter if don't have a form like that? Rakion:Pretty much Simka:Alright, You gonna have to draw me one, while i wait, provided that tom Thomas does not break anything else Tekno:Understood (Closes the Portal) Rakion:You better Draw one 'Episode 4':Hey! Is Watching! Stno's Dorm: 6:00 P.M (Stno is Seen on the Computer, Drawing a Brown and Orange-Bordered Stickman) Rakion:Umm Stno? Who are you Drawing? Stno:Simka, why? Rakion:Alright-- Huh?? Stno:What? Rakion:Slush Invaders Wiki Chat? What's that Stno:IDK, But the Reason I Opened that is so i thought anybody was online Rakion:What the? Tekno:So If you are Writing this, does this mean ... Stezon:HEY! A User by the Name of Is Reading this! Stno:Who? Stezon:He is Watching you make this: Rakion:Wait, Xtra Dimension? Whazzat? 'Episode 5': FIXIN FREDDYS. Narrator:It is one Bright and sunny--- Stno's Dorm: 7:00 P.M Stno:GOD DAMMIT! Narrator:---Day Rakion:Hey. Whatcha Playing? Stno:Five nights at FRIKIN FREDDYS! Ra:What night are you on? Stno:6th! Ra:No wonder Rakion:Yeah, i actually Rage Quitted a few times trying to beat 4/20 mode. (Lightbulb above head)I Have an idea Stno:Yeah? Rakion:I Want you to (Whispers to Stno's ear). Stno:NO! I WON'T DO THAT! ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT! Rakion: I Dare you to do it! Stno:NO! THAT'LL GIVE HIM NIGHTMARES! Tekno:I'll agree with him, one time, His sister told the story of the "Fixie Eaters". Then nolik got scared Stiff Rakion:C'mon! Just once! Stno:*Groans* Fine. But if he get's nightmares, I'm personally gonna stuff you in a suit! 'Stno's Dorm': 11:00 A.M. Nolik:You want me to play a game? Stno:Of course, It's called five nights at freddys. Nolik:Why is it called that? Rakion:You must spend five nights at the place as a security guard Nolik:Security Guard? Stno:Yeah, and you have to "Spend" Five nights there Ra:Let's get the Game Started '{Game Hours': 12 A.M.}''' Note:{} - In Game {Phone Guy+: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about.} Nolik:Okay Rakion:"Nothing?" {Phone Guy: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know.} Ra:(Sarcastically) Oh! Legal Stuff! {Phone Guy+: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.} Nolik:Wow! I Wish that was real! {Phone Guy+: Upon discovering that damage or de--}(Stno Uses Nolik's Device manipulation to fast forward the Scary things for nolik){Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.} Nolik:Forcefully Stuff me? {Game Hours': 2 P.M'} {Phone Guy:. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cr----(Stno Uses Nolik's Device manipulation to fast forward the Scary things for nolik)Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.} Tekno: First night on the Job! Nolik: Yes! Now if you excuse me, i'll {Checks Show Stage Camera, to find Bonnie Missing} FREAK OUT!{ Checks the Cameras to see Bonnie Hasn't gotten far, he is at the Dining room} Stno:Oh Geed! He's Moving! HE'S MOVING! {Nolik Puts the Camera Down} Nolik:Who'se idea is to make me play this game! Stno:Not me {Game Hours': 4 P.M'} {Nolik Checks the hall lights to Find Bonne in the hallway Nolik:(Screams) {Stno Closes the doors} Ra:You have limited power, and by the looks of it {Power is at 25%} Rakion:You'll Lose the First night {Game Hours': 5 P.M'} {Power is at 10%} Stno:You should have lost by now {Nolik Checks the hall lights to Find Bonne in the hallway Nolik:(Screams) {Stno Closes the doors} Stno:Is this going to be a Running---- {Turns 6 A.M/} Stno:Gag? Nolik:Hurray! I Beat the game Rakion:You have a long way to go before you beat all five nights. Ra:That was only the First night {Game Hours': Night 2: 1 P.M'} {As Nolik Cycles trough the cameras, Bonnie Forces it down, killing the player, scares nolik, and delivers him to the game over screen} Nolik: (Scared out his wits) What was that? Stno:What happens when you get Killed (Covers his mouth) Nolik:Killed??!? Rakion:This is gonna be Bad for Nolik {Five nights at Freddys Song Plays as a montage of Nolik's Deaths, Jumpscares and Stno Closing the Door for nolik (Stno:Yep, It's a running gag) '''Stno's Dorm: 3:00 P.M. Nolik:(Panting) I Don't want to play that again Tekno: I'm impressed that Nolik Managed to get to Night 4 Ra:I'm Suprised he made it. Nolik:I Just don't want to be scared Ag--- (Tekno Plays a Clip of Freddy's Power on attack when Nolik Faces the Screen)---AIN! (Falls into a coma) (Poker Faces) Stno:Told you that was a bad idea End of Episode 5 and Set 1 (Leave Story Suggestions in the Comments Below! ssl Kwpap, Jowxzjz xvh Knaqmv Category:Blog posts